1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a structured cabling system and to a method of patching a structured cabling system.
2. The Prior Art
Structured cabling systems enjoy extremely wide use for the purposes of providing data and voice services cabling within a commercial environment. Typically, a structured cabling installation comprises a plurality of rack mounted patch panels. Some of these patch panels will have cables connected to the individual jacks thereof leading to remote jacks at various locations around a building. Others of the patch panel will be connected to other fixed installations, for example a telephone switch system. Once all the fixed cabling has been installed patch leads are used to connect the jacks of respective patch panels to establish connections therebetween.
Heretofore, the patching process has been slow and even if carried out with care by skilled staff has been prone to error. In a large installation with many patch panels it can be difficult to see exactly which jack needs to be connected to which other jack. Further, the patching information (that is the instructions as to which jack is to be connected to which other jack) have to be read by the operator either from a hard copy print or a computer as he makes each connection. This is time-consuming and prone to error.
We have now devised a new structured cabling arrangement and associated patching method which substantially eliminates the possibility of error and greatly speeds up the patching process. The method of the present invention is applicable both to patching of new installations and to the re-patching of existing installations, for example as a result of relocation of different departments within an office building.